


crying over your mistakes

by theotherhalf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Crying, Depressing, Dream is a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherhalf/pseuds/theotherhalf
Summary: “i love you.”three simple words that used to have so much passion and meaning behind them.now just three more words to hate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	crying over your mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first work so sorry if it’s trash lol, i don’t really post or write, more of just a reader but i was in my feels so i decided fuck it why not write something short so here ya go! lowercase is intended btw :)

“i’m home!”

clay stumbled through the door looking more giddy than usual, not quite drunk but just enough to be tipsy.

“love? i said i’m home!”

still no answer.

clay walked into their bedroom to see george sleeping quietly, he always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping but tonight he looked different, he looked distressed. must be a bad dream. clay shrugged it off and started taking off his jacket and shoes and slowly climbed into bed next to the brit.

george shifted slightly, “clay?”

“shh, it’s okay love. go back to sleep.” he whispered to the other leaving soft kisses on his cheek, ear, and neck. the sweet nothings flowing into george’s ears were comforting, almost making him drift back to sleep. but he didn’t.

“i love you georgie, so much. y’know that right?”

“mhm..”

george wished he could have enjoyed this moment but the smell of alcohol and a woman’s perfume kept infiltrating his nice thoughts, leaving only the bad ones to keep him company.

he had found out that clay was cheating on him this morning.

_(possibly: hailey) _

_hi baby, wondering when we could meet up next? it might be early but what about this morning?_

_clay_

_oh shit sorry i cant, next time?_

_( possibly: hailey)_

_oh come on.. is it your bf? just leave him a note if he’s still sleeping saying you went to breakfast with some friends._

_(possibly: hailey)_

_i’ll make it worth your while ;)_

_clay_

_okay, fine but quick alright? cant wait to see u <3_

__

those messages didn’t seem to comprehend in george’s mind for a solid minute but when they did he crawled into bed, where the slight warmth of his boyfriend who was previously laying there not even 10 minutes before was slowly turning cold again.

he didn’t cry, more like he let the tears form and fall onto his pillowcase with no real force.

the plain light grey wall had become a new beauty, he found himself staring at it for what seemed like minutes but was probably hours until his drifted off into sleep before being woken up by the man who had just betrayed him.

“i love you.”

three simple words that used to have so much passion and meaning behind them.

now just three more words to hate.


End file.
